12. Holowe en
Summary of October 2005 Following the long 6-month shore leave the crew had, it was finally time: On Stardate 2392.04.11, the Fleet Command Team and all the crews of the Frontier Fleet dutystations came together at Pandora Station, to celebrate the formation of this fleet. Speeches were held, crews of different dutystations met, and everybody was happy about the launch of this fleet. Well. . . not everybody. There were some protesters, who disliked Transwarp. . . but not a lot of people paid that much attention to them. On Stardate 2392.04.25, the only transwarpships which were still docked at Pandora Station were the USS Solstice and the USS Epimetheus. Things seemed to be going well. . . there were no problems, no worries, and life was going on as usual. And even though the Station crew did receive extra reports, extra traffic and extra work, there was still time for Captains Janssens, Kane and Commander Jalando to relax in the holodeck. While their choice of program was by some considered quite silly, this pirate program they were in helped them relax. However. . . their relaxation didn't last long. Pretty soon, holographic pirates which weren't part of the original program, kidnapped both Captains. When the program ended, there was no sign of the Captains. . . But these two Captains weren't the only ones to disappear. Admirals Barclay, Tir and Graag of the Frontier Fleet's Command Team had also been taken away. Where to, nobody on the Station knew. All they knew was that following their disappearances, subspace rifts appeared all around Pandora Station and the USS Epimetheus, which was docked at the station. These rifts didn't allow any communication to or from Pandora Station, or the Epimetheus. Even between the Station and the Prometheus class ship, there were problems with communications. Luckily, Ensign Gatto and Lieutenant Arquette had gone to the Epimetheus to make sure that the Station and the ship would be able to communicate with each other. . . Also, these two officers started scanning these subspace rifts, from the Epimetheus, in order to see if there was any form of communication going on *between* those rifts. In the meantime, Lt. Vrass and Lt. Kingston were ordered to prepare and launch several probes. Lt. Vrass went to Stellar Cartography to work together with ACSO Ensign Greinlen, to stand by to receive the probe's data. Before any probe was launched though, these two discovered an object at drift nearby one of those subspace rifts. . . it seemed to be a Starfleet Probe! But Pandora hadn't launched any probes yet, and neither had the Epimetheus. . . But this wasn't the only thing to happen on the Station. ACEO Morabulu had a rather unpleasant encounter with one of the protesters, who wanted Starfleet to abandon the Transwarp project. This person became unwell though, and was quickly transported to Sickbay, to Pandora Station's neurosurgeon, Dr. Carredeau. Dr. Truesdale also had an unpleasant encounter, but of a different kind than Mr. Morabulu had. Yes, the 2O/CMO Lt.Cmdr. had actually been assaulted by a person who was presumed dead. In panic, she ran away. . . but when she looked back, this man was gone. . . Summary of November 2005 Strange things seemed to be happening on the Station. Not only were there people walking around who shouldn't even exist -the monster of Frankenstein, or Cinderella for example- but the crew had also discovered a Starfleet probe, which happened to be belonging to the USS Atlantis! Since that probe arrived at Pandora through a subspace rift, it was theorised that the Atlantis had to be in a similar predicament as Pandora Station: surrounded, or even attacked by subspace rifts. As a response to finding out this information about the Atlantis, the crew decided to send out probes of their own, hoping to be able to communicate with the Atlantis. So far, there hasn't been any luck. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Tek Aslam was working together with Police Officer Cluff to organise a meeting for the civilians, to inform them of the current situation. Summary of December 2005 The subspace rifts surrounding Pandora Station were still not letting any communication through. The probes sent through these rifts to the Atlantis seemed to have no effect, since there had been no response. Commander Jalando made the decision: anti-lepton particles would be sent out towards these rifts, in an attempt to close them. This worked, for a couple of moments. . . after which torpedoes started to emerge from the rifts. Since then, a barrage of torpedoes went on hitting the Station. While they weren't doing a lot of damage, the message was clear: whatever intelligence controlled these subspace rifts did not like these anti-lepton attacks... Even after having taken the anti-lepton generators offline as a show of goodwill, the Pandora Station crew found out that the rifts wouldn't stop firing. So another attempt at communication was started: phasers were fired in several mathematics sequences, like prime numbers. It was the idea that if the aliens saw the Station's crew using math like this, they would understand that the crew were intelligent, and stop the attack. A reaction quickly came, in the form of several torpedoes hitting the shields in the same sequence... Summary of January 2006 A lot happened, since the subspace rifts decided to open fire at Pandora Station. It was established that the rifts were also trying to communicate, so the Pandora crew did everything in their power to continue communicating. However, the rifts did not reply. Not even when a way was thought up to send out images to invite the hologram-aliens back. Nothing. Even though the rifts didn't show anything, there was something coming out of those rifts: a probe. Or a torpedo, actually. In fact, it was a modified torpedo. Once it was tractored in and transported to a science lab, it was quickly discovered that there was someone *inside* the modified torpedo! Upon further examination, this person was discovered to alive! It was Klingon Ambassador Kregel, who explained that he had been a volunteer to get shot out of the Valkyrie in this modified torpedo to talk to the subspace aliens who had to be controlling the rifts. Unfortunately, his mission was a failure, and he would have died, were it not him appearing near Pandora. At 0057 hours, on 2392.04.26, something strange happened. Not only did the subspace rifts suddenly start to vanish, a flash of light also appeared at Main Ops, after which Captain Torn of the USS Atlantis stood there! The Captain explained that he, like the other Captains and the Admirals, had been kidnapped by subspace rifts. A call from the Atlantis soon came: Captain Sarin, who had appeared on the Atlantis together with Captain Kane, called to tell Pandora to warn all Transwarp ships now to engage Transwarp, since that was why the subspace aliens had kidnapped the Captains. --- The following hasn't been roleplayed, but just assume that it has happened. --- Of course, it didn't take Starfleet long to come up with a solution to solve the Transwarp problem. The Pandora Crew quickly managed to modify all transwarp engines of all transwarp capable ships, which meant that if everything was working well, no more aliens would be killed by Transwarp. Category:Pandora Station